runerewindfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Slayer
The Gypsy of Varrock wishes to read your fortune, and when she does, she is given the knowledge of an impending demon attack on the city. It is up to you to stop this demon before it grows any stronger. Walkthrough Start Point: Varrock Square, talk to the Gypsy in her tent. Requirements: the ability to defeat a level 27 demon Items Needed: *1 Coin *25 Bones *1 Bucket of water Items Obtained During Quest *Key (Captain Rovin) *Key (Sir Prysin) *Key (Traiborn) *Silverlight Enemies to Defeat: *Delrith (level 27) ---- Start the quest by speaking to the Gypsy at her tent in the Varrock square. She will ask if you want your fortune told. After paying her 1 coin, she will tell you of a demon that will attack the city soon if something is not done. She will also tell you the story of Wally, a previous defeater of Delrith who used a magic incantation to imprison the demon along with the magical sword Silverlight. The gypsy will inform you that you need the sword, which is currently possessed by Sir Prysin, a knight who lives at Varrock Palace and the great grandson of Wally. Head to Varrock Palace and speak to Sir Prysin, who is in the south-west room on the ground floor. Sir Prysin is shocked to find that Delrith is returning, and promptly informs you that he does indeed have Silverlight, however it is locked in a chest that requires 3 keys to open, none of which he has. Sir Prysin requests you go speak to Captain Rovin to receive the first key. Head to the north-west tower of the palace, and climb up the stairs twice. Speak to Captain Rovin, and he will give you a key. Return to Sir Prysin and he will confiscate the key for safekeeping. He will then inform you of a second key that he had dropped down the palace kitchen's drain. Go to the north-east corner of the palace, which contains the kitchen. Outside, there is a drain; search it to see that there is a key stuck in it. Proceed to pour a bucket of water down the drain, then head to the Varrock sewer system. A manhole to the sewer can be found just outside the east palace wall. Go north through the passage on the left; the key can be found in a room at the end of the passage. (Note: If the key does not appear for you, log out and wait about 15-30 seconds before logging back in again.) Once you have the key, return to Sir Prysin again. He will take this key for safe keeping as well, and tell you that the final key is being held by the wizard Trailborn at the wizard's tower. Head to the wizard's tower south of Draynor Village with your 25 sets of bones. Climb up two sets of stairs and then speak to Traiborn. He will state that he requires 25 bones to cast the spell required to fetch the key. Talk to him again, and you will exchange the 25 sets of bones for the third key. Return to Sir Prysin with the final key, and he will give you Silverlight. He then tells you to return to the gypsy. Gear up for the fight ahead and return to the gypsy at her tent. It is recommended that players with a lower combat level bring armour and food, however higher-levelled players should be able to kill Delrith with just Silverlight. The gypsy will ask you if you are prepared to fight Delrith. Say yes, and you will be teleported to the dark wizard circle south of Varrock. Delrith will attack; make sure you have Silverlight equipped, and fight back. Once Delrith reaches 0 hitpoints, your character will automatically recite the magic incantation "Gabino Purchai Camerinthum Carlem Carlem". Delrith will then die. Congratulations! Quest Complete. Rewards *3 quest points *Silverlight Category:Quests